Rewind
by Whistle Mist
Summary: Now that Bruce is young again he can enjoy the rest of his life with his new found son Terry. However the Bat Family seems to be deaging all over the place. Now Terry has a bunch of young siblings rather than older. Only problem? He's starting to figure just how selfish some of them are.


**Carrie Kelly is a Robin from the comic book The Dark Knight Returns and the DC Animated File The Dark Knight Returns. I really like her as a Robin and she makes me laugh. **

**Also I don't own Batman or Batman Beyond. **

**This was a request and I can say I had a lot more fun with it than I thought.**

* * *

The rumor of Bruce Wayne aka Old Man who was now young again had spread like an insane fire to the entire world. Everyone knew about it, read about it, saw it on TV. Ever since Ra's, and the pit that he had dumped Bruce into, the two (Bruce and Terry) had waited for it to ware off.

However it didn't.

Soon the two had become aware that Ra's hadn't realized that he had stumbled onto one of the only pits that had lasting results. Which meant that Bruce was going to say a forty or fifty some year old with salt and Pepper hair.

Terry had noticed the dramatic difference from Old Man Bruce to Younger Bruce.

One thing for sure was that Bruce Wayne who was younger was tall. Very tall! Terry was in shock the first time he had been side by side with his biological father. Although he was upset at first Terry accepted it after a while (Two days of going through the five stages of denial) but afterwards he realized something.

His Dad was The Batman.

THE BATMAN.

Terry still loved the man who raised him, yes, but there was something of being Bruce's son than it was just being his assistant.

However Terry noticed that not only was Bruce tall, he was wide with Muscles, strong, and hard and when he walked it was in long powerful strides like he owned everything around him. Like a powerful beast that cold look so intimidating yet relaxed .

Terry wondered if he would get that tall? If only, if only, if only! He wanted to be like that! Another thing was how Bruce went back to run his own company again. The man was a genius! He knew over twenty language, knew who to get the work down without stopping, talked about what ideas were good to invest in and so on, and so on!

Terry was still his assistant of course.

Well, at least he hoped so.

Ever since they found out about Cadmus and what they had done, about what they had planned on a mini Batmans' running around Bruce had tracked down every family down to see how many children he had which must have been hard.

Terry had gotten to know about his 'siblings' through people. What Terry couldn't understand though was how the hell did they get of blaming Bruce for their life?! It made no sense, in his mind. There was the oldest, Dick Grayson, than Jason Todd, Tim Drake, Casandra Cain, and Damian Wayne, and the unofficial daughters, Barbra Gordon, and Stephanie Brown.

Of course he had met three of them. He had met Tim Drake who had been tormented and made into the Joker for a short time. After that had been settled Tim would call Bruce every Sunday at five pm to talk to him for an hour or so.

A few times Terry had snuck into to listen to them. Tim was nice once you got to know him and not a silent book keeper down at the Gotham Library Museum. Tim would always ask Bruce if it was okay to be calling. Terry knew that whatever note the two had ended their relationship on all those years ago it must have been a bad one.

Of course Terry had met the commissioner. Barbra was bitter. She was mad about losing the use of her legs for a while but got them back with the power of technology. She was always bitter about Bruce and the old days. But when ever Terry confronted her about why she quit or why she blamed Bruce so much she would kick him out yelling that he wouldn't understand.

Dick Grayson.

What a spiolied bitch.

No, really.

Dick had told his whole story to Terry. It was sad at first. The Flying Grayson's die, they fell to their death, Bruce Wayne takes in the orphan without a second thought, raised him. Dick even admitted that Bruce would buy him anything he wanted until one day Dick started bringing home bad gradss and wouldn't give him anything until he got them up.

Terry thought this made since. It should to anyone who's raising a child. You get rewarded for you're work. However Dick started with how he hated all the rules. The rules seemed fair to Terry. If mena who would let their fourteen year out in Gotham or anywhere else until two am, trained or not?

What really got Terry was when Dick Grayson quit school, left home, punched Batman in the face and left. Than Dick Grayson got a job as a police officer and bought a loft. A giant ass loft and Terry may not be the genius that Bruce was but he was sure that an eighteen year old who didn't get his trust found until he turned twenty five could afforded that loft, his own little Nightwing Cave under it, all his bikes, computer and everything else on a policeman salary.

You're thinking, maybe the dead Mom and Dad had left him something? No. No, because they were Circus gypsys. No, the one who paid for everything, including rent, motor bikes (Yes, bikes! Twenty two) all the utilities, anything that anyone needed to live comfortably cam from none other than Rich Daddy Bats!

Bruce paid everything for ALL of them.

Spoiled!

Spoiled rotten brats!

Even the black sheep of the family Jason Todd was spoiled! Once he had come back to the family Bruce paid for him too! At first Terry thought that maybe Bruce did it because he loved his children way to much (Which he did) and was just afraid they'd leave him again, because they always did but the second they came crawling back crying Bruce would help them.

It was like Bruce thought that all their mistakes were his fault and Terry was starting to think that Bruce thought they were and all those spoiled brats knew it! They could milk anything out of Daddy if only a few words of "Help me, Daddy, please." And Bruce would crumble.

Batman's only weakness… his children.

"If you keep glaring at you're food like that it might run away." A cheerfully voice said.

Terry sighed before sitting up and pushing it aside. "I'm just mad, Carrie."

Carrie Kelly, his Robin, and new daughter of Bruce Wayne. One of Cadmus's victims. Turns out that Waller had managed to change all the DNA back from the flu shot but missed three. Terry, Matt, and Carrie were all kinds of Bruce Wayne.

Carrie was a good girl. She was brave, happy, and when she found out that she had a Dad and was left out of the orphanage she was so happy. She didn't' even know what Bruce Wayne was a billionaire. She had gotten him a coupon book when they had come to pick her up with the finally adoption papers and had twenty bucks and said she wanted to buy them lunch.

So when they made it back to Wayne Manor she had nearly fainted but quickly recovered and asked Bruce if she was a secret Princess. Bruce had smiled and told her that she was better than a Princess. Of course children of the Bat have a habit of finding the Bat Cave.

Bruce told her no.

A week later Bruce couldn't take Carrie riding on his back singing, "This is the song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves and this is how it goes!"

After that they trained her. Bruce was highly impressed with how both of them worked so well together and how fast they picked up on fighting skills and techniques. Soon Carrie became Robin. A tittle she proudly held up.

Carrie wasn't spoiled.

She grew up with nothing and now that she had things Carrie cherished them and worked hard for whatever Bruce gave her. Now they had their Father who was young again but he said he wasn't going to go back to being Batman.

"Mad at them again?" Carried asked walking over. "You know Tim hasn't called again for the fifth time in a row."

"Yeah, I know." Terry said. "I saw him a few days ago. All he did was look right passed me as if I was never there."

"Well, what can we do?"

"Nothing much." Terry said sighed as he stood up. "Well, time to suit up."

"I'm dressed already!" Carried stood proud fists on her hips. "Hurry up slow poke!"

A few minutes later they two stood in front of the Bat Computer. It was almost time to start. Soon, their father came down to the cave. He looked like he was in a bad mood. He always was when Tim didn't call or return his calls.

Carried bounded up to him hugging him tightly. "I love you, daddy."

Bruce's expression softened and he picked her up hugging her tightly. "I love you too. Now are you two ready?"

"Of course!" Carrie cheered and ran to the Batmobile.

"You gonna be okay, Old Man?" Terry asked as he looked up at him. "Geez, I don't know if I'll ever get used to you being taller than me!"

"Go on, Terry," Bruce said with a half smirk. "I'll be fine."

"Alright, see you later than." Terry pulled on the cowl. "Let's go Robin!"

"Alright, it's time to beat up some punks!"

* * *

Bruce sat in a chair by the fire on the cold winter morning. He had been reading a book, Carried was curled up against him. She had come in looking for him. They had sat down to read together but the night had been long so she was tired and since it was the weekend he let their thirteen year old sleep. She was small for her age but that made it easier for her to sleep in his arms.

Terry was on the other side in another chair messing with his phone. He seemed awfully happy about the new game he had gotten. Terry's Mom now lived in a very nice high class neighborhood, Matt lived with her. They two had been shocked but refused to live at the manor.

They didn't know about Batman.

They had been told that it was a mix up in the shots.

Still it would be nice if they had come to live here with them. Matt and his mom had said they would think about it before Matt went to high school

A few hours later they three of them plus Ace were going to go out to eat when the phone started to ring loudly. The land line still worked. No, video phone of course. Terry and Carrie waited by the door as Bruce walked over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"…_Bruce?" _

Bruce bilked. It was the voice of a small child. "Yes?"

"_Bruce, come get me." _

"What?" Bruce frowned at the phone before putting it back up to his ear. "I'm sorry, but you may have the wrong Bruce. Are you're parents around?"

"_What? You are my parent Bruce! Come get me please, I'm scared and I don't know where I am…" _

Bruce had pushed a tracking device against the phone. It lite up on the radar bilking in a familiar spot and Bruce eyes widened. No, it couldn't be.

"Who is this?"

"_Bruce, it me Tim!" _The small voice cried over the phone. _"Help me, Bruce, please! I don't know what's going on and have no idea where I am! Bruce? Bruce…? Brruuuuuceee….!" _

Bruce's heart and mind where in a million places. Tim's voice…. He hard remembered form when the boy had first time he had met the boy back when he was not even a teenager. He had met him when his friend Jake had introduced him at eight.

Tim started to train as Robin at nine, was a perfect Robin by the time he was elven. Hearing his third son's voice again like that full of fear and desperation. He had called the Manor and sounded so lost that it hurt Bruce's heart.

"_Bruce!"_ Tim screamed into the phone. _"Daddy, help me! Please, answer me!" _

"Tim!" Bruce said loudly and firmly causing bother his live in children to raise a brow. "Calm down, son, I'm right here. I need you to calm down, alright?"

Carried looked at Terry and whispered. "What's wrong with, Tim?"

"I don't know." Terry sighed and pouted. "Goodbye rainforest café."

"Aww…." Carried deflated.

Bruce talked calmly and soothingly. "Tim, it's going to be alright. We're on our way right now… just calm down, and relax, Tim, you're safe were you are."

"_I'm scared, Bruce," _

"Shhh, it's alright, Tim, it's going to be alright," Bruce said and smiled sadly. "I'll be right there to get you."

* * *

Terry was sitting on the window looking into Tim Drake's apartment using the suits cloaking. Inside he saw a small boy looking like a six year old rather than a middle age man walking around rubbing his arms, tears stained his checked as he paced back and forth.

Every few minutes he would run to the door and peek out before running back in to resume his pacing looking more miserable as the time went on. Terry moved in closer and the window sail made a creak making the boy snap his head up eyes wide with fear.

The boy turned back to the door his small arms holding himself tightly as he blinked. "Bruce?" He called hopefully. "Bruce, is that you?"

Terry eyes widened before he jumped off the ledge and flew down to the limo parked right outside the building. The door opened and Terry rushed in turning off the cloaking and taking off the cowl.

"Did you see, Boss?"

Bruce had his arms crossed and he looked torn and pain on his face. "I saw. That's Tim."

"Cool, Boss," Carrie said. "So what happened?"

"I'm not sure yet." Bruce sighed deeply rubbing his temples. "Why?"

"If you want I can get him for you Bruce and take him to the league if this pains you too much."

"No… he won't want to go." Bruce sighed again. "I'll go get him and after that will see what needs to be done."

The two nodded at him.

After one last look at his kids Bruce got out of the limo heading up the stairs to the apartment. Every step felt like time bomb. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see Tim. It was painful enough when Tim stopped calling him over a month ago.

However the way the boy sounded over the phone. So afraid. It hurt Bruce to think of any of his kids that alone and frightened like that. Once he got to the door he heard hearing Tim's sniffles. Pausing he took a deep breath clenching his eyes tight before opened them again.

He knocked.

Yes, he was that nervous he knocked instead of walking in.

"Bruce?" A little voice said hopefully before the door swung open. Tim reached up with his little arms wanting to be picked up. "Bruce!"

Fatherly instinct took over as Bruce got down on one knee holding Tim's small body close as the once again boy cried and shook against him. He ran a hand up and down the small boy's back to try to bring comfort to him.

"Bruce… Bruce," Tim sobbed into his shoulder. "I woke up all alone, Bruce and you were gone!"

"I know Tim. It's… it's going to be alright, Tim." Bruce stood up walking to the couch to hold his son tightly as those little arms tried to hold back just as tight. "I'm right, Tim. Right here..."

Tim started to cry harder. This lasted a good twenty minutes before Tim fell asleep slumped in Bruce's arms, his crying spell. Bruce carefully cradled Tim looking at him. He couldn't believe it. This Tim was right before he took off for a year of training with Masters all over the world. He had forgotten how easily Tim fit in the crook of his arm.

The boy only looked about six or seven but he was ten. Small for his age, the smallest Robin he had ever had. Didn't mean the boy was weak by any means. No, Tim had shocked many people with his speed, flexibility, his mind, skills. The boy was a genius.

Cradling him more Bruce stood up before leaving the apartment and locking it just in case. Tim shifted in his arm but that was fine. Walking down to the limo he got in. Carrie whispered quietly if she could drive.

"No." Bruce whispered back. "Maybe when you're sixteen."

Carried groaned flopping back. "Roger that, Boss."

"Terry, to the Commissioner's office."

"On it." Terry grinned and drove off. "Oh man, when did I become Alfred?"

* * *

When they got there the whole place was a buzz. Barbra's children, who were in their mid-thirties looked shocked. They looked utter lost. Bruce walked over to them. They quickly started to babble when young voice spoke up.

"Enough of that!" The voice said bitterly and also annoying. "I want everyone back to their stations! I want to find out who did this is why!"

"Oh my god!" Carrie laughed. "Look! It's the Commissioner!"

"This doesn't concern you, Carrie!" A small preteen Barbra yelled crossing her arms, clothes way to big now. "Go on, I got this covered."

"Actually, Commissioner," A cop said nervously. "When someone gets changed back like this it's illegal for them to continue their jobs until reversed."

"What?!" Barbra yelled pointing at him. "You will do as I say!"

No one moved. She looked mad and it was making both Terry and Carrie laugh. The little redhead glared at them before pointing at Bruce.

"This is all your fault!" Then she paused. "Is that Tim?!"

"Yes."

"Bruce, what did you do?!" Barbra yelled pointing her covered finger at him.

"Okay, Mom!" One of her kids said. "You need to calm down!"

Terry frowned before crossing his arms. "Wait a minute."

"What?" Bruce asked looking back at him.

"If these two are back to being mini bats… what about the others?"

The three of them paused before Bruce grumbled something and turned to leave. Terry grinned as both he and Carrie went after him. Once back in the cave both Batman and Robin were ready to move out and Carrie excitedly yelled out.

"Time for some Bat hunting!"

With that they set off to go see the former Hero and Antihero Nightwing and Red Hood.

* * *

**You're thoughts? **


End file.
